


Friends With Benefits

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends With Benefits AU. Skye and Jemma are friends with benefits, but Skye slowly finds herself falling for Jemma, not sure if the scientist feels the same way about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here! Thanks for viewing; stay awesome :)

“You’re going already?” Skye asks when Jemma flips back the covers and sits up on the edge. 

“It’s one of the rules. No cuddling, no breakfast and no sleeping in,” Jemma grins and falls back to press one final kiss to Skye’s lips before sitting up again and gathering her clothes. “I’m going to take a quick shower if you don’t mind. I need to go to work and I smell like… well… you, probably.”

“No, you’re right. And sure, of course.” Skye yawns with a slight blush and draws the covers back up to her chin. She’s tired, but that always happens when Jemma stays over. Jemma’s presence in her bed always results in little sleeping.

“You could join me, you know. Showering together isn’t listed as one of the rules we can’t break.”  
Another mischievous grin that makes Skye’s heart stutter and has her breathing catch in her throat. Before she can answer however Jemma has left her room butt naked and crossed the hallway.

When she hears the shower turning on she sighs and rubs her eyes. She probably had to go to work too, but for some reason she wanted to stay with her. Maybe she should just hop into the shower with her, but she wouldn’t want to make her late for work. But then again, she needed to shower before going in for work because quite frankly she smelled like sex and Jemma.

“My offer still stands!” Jemma calls out from the bathroom and Skye laughs before pushing off the covers and pulling on her robe.

“You know you are the insufferable one, right, Jem,” she mocks when she opens the door. The mirror is already fogged up and so is the door of the shower stall.

“Yes, and I’m also very naked.”

Skye rolls her eyes and throws her robe onto the pile of clothes that are Jemma’s before stepping in with her.

“Why is your water always so hot, Skye? It really dehydrates your skin and your hair,” Jemma asks when Skye turns their bodies and turns on the hot water tap. She pushes Jemma’s wet hair out of her face and looks at her. Jemma knows that look in her eyes. Her pupils are immediately dilated and her breathing sounds different. 

“I was already dehydrated thanks to you,” Skye laughs wholeheartedly and presses a sloppy kiss to her lips, gently nipping at her bottom lip. Jemma’s laugh gets stuck in her throat when her breath hitches and her hands find her way onto Skye’s hot skin.

“We’re going to be late for work, I can already tell that,” Jemma manages to produce between kisses and she hisses when her back hits the cold tiles of the wall behind her.

Skye simply kisses her way down her neck and shrugs before continuing her path further and further until Jemma can’t form comprehensive thoughts.

______

Skye – I’m sorry I made you late for work. I had fun though. X

She looks at her text message twice before frowning and pressing send anyway. She, too, came in quite late for work with her wet hair tied up in a messy ponytail, a cup of coffee in her one and her phone in her other hand. There was a fresh hickey right under the collar of her blouse, but she was hoping no one would notice.

“What’s with that look, Skye?” She looks up, startled, and takes a deep breath before forcing a grin onto her face.

“Nothing, I was just lost in thought. That’s all.”

“Are you sure?” Trip asks and she nods.

“Positive.”

“Because if it’s that girl you’re seeing, we might have a problem.”

“We are not seeing each other. We only… I don’t know… We help each other out.”

Trip laughs and shakes his head, but doesn’t say anything else. May is starting a meeting and it’s in their best interest to actually see what she has to tell.

“Okay, maybe we have a bit of a problem,” Skye confesses after their meeting and Trip raises his eyebrows at her.

“How do you mean? I thought you two were just fine being friends with benefits. It’s easy because you’re both girls, and girls know what girls like, right? No strings attached, especially since you are both girls.”

“Right yeah that was the original idea, man. I just think I got lost somewhere between sex on her desk and sex in the shower.”

“Just be careful with that, alright. I warned you about this. You said it was fine because you weren’t a vagitarian.”

“I thought I wasn’t, Trip! I don’t have feelings for her, but I feel like I think about her too much.”

“Would you go on a date with her?”

“No, I don’t know. Maybe. Is that bad?”

“You tell me, Skye. I’m in a relationship… I don’t do casual sex.”

“Maybe you should,” Skye grins, “it’s fun.”

Her phone buzzes on the table then and Trip nudges her shoulder. “I’ll catch you later.”

“Yeah sure. Bye, Trip.”

She picks up her phone and opens the text message from Jemma, a furious blush immediately creeping onto her cheeks.

Jemma – You can make me late any day, Skye. I had fun, too! Are you free for dinner? X

Skye – Yeah, sure. I’ll drop by around seven.

Jemma – Great, I’ll be waiting ;)

Skye’s heart skips a beat then before she gets up to leave the conference room. She walks over to her small office on the other side of the hall and plops down on her sofa before turning the television that is hooked to her laptop on. For some reason working like this makes her feel more relaxed, plus a couch sits better than an office chair anyway.

She doesn’t really feel like going out for dinner, she decides later, and simply picks up some food on her way to Jemma. Her hair has dried up in a wild bunch of curls, but she can’t be bothered to fix it. Jemma can have her around like this, or not at all. It was a silent agreement they made a long time ago. At first they both tried to smell delicious, never dived into it without brushing their teeth and definitely wore something nice, but at other times Jemma would come over and Skye would just be slacking in her sweatpants without any make-up on, and Jemma would still want her as much as she did when she was all dolled up. So they made a silent agreement: you don’t have to look special for special sex.

She uses her key to the apartment building and walks over to the elevator. Jemma lives on the third floor and has a perfect view from the city. Not that Skye had much to complain, but for some reason she almost liked Jemma’s apartment better than her own.

Her knuckles land on the door of apartment 304 and she hears the scraping of a chair and the soft padding of footsteps.

“Hello, Skye,” she beams and leans in to kiss Skye on the cheek, “god that smells delicious. I take it we’re staying in?”

“Hi,” she says and sets the bag of food down on Jemma’s coffee table when they walk inside. “Yeah, I thought we might just sit back and relax inside,” Skye yawns while plopping down in the seat next to Jemma. “I’m too tired anyway.”

Jemma rolls her eyes at her and clears the table before unpacking the bag. “We’re still alright, though, are we?” she asks and Skye almost chokes on a bite of her burger.

“Yeah, of course? Why are you asking?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t heard from you much today.” Jemma shrugs and smiles at her softly. She hands her a napkin and Skye quirks an eyebrow at her.

“I had a busy day at work, Jem. Don’t worry. We’re all good.”

“Good.”

It’s the friend part that Skye really doesn’t want to lose about the whole friends with benefits thing she and Jemma have going on. Sure, the sex is absolutely fantastic, but she would probably miss Jemma as a friend more than the sex.

Skye loves that she can just put her feet up after a day at work, drink a beer and throw on Netflix with Jemma and watch a movie, as well as coming into the hospital at random and dragging her into a storage closet.

The hardest part is the fact that the lines seem to overlap sometimes, that she doesn’t know when exactly she’s invited to do something as friends, or when she’s invited over for the benefits. They are both single, so they don’t have to worry about anything, really. They kind of rolled into this relationship after Skye broke up with Ward and Jemma got dumped by one of her co-workers because ‘they were too different’. They then decided that men were stupid – sort of – and got drunk, after which they stumbled into bed together and it led to… well… this.

It was easy at first. Just friends that have sex. They even swore on it on the bible app that Skye has on her iPad, just like in the movies. Jemma had rolled her eyes, but sworn on it anyway. But this was three months ago and Skye was pretty sure she wasn’t really interested in dating a man, any man, but she really didn’t know how Jemma felt about that. She was too scared to ask though.

“What do you want to watch?” Jemma asks and rubs her eyes before starting up her laptop and opening Netflix.

“I don’t really care. We can watch a movie if you like. Your pick.”

Jemma takes what feels like an hour to pick a movie, but opts for something light hearted and mildly scary. Skye didn’t know that was an option for a movie genre, but Jemma has managed it anyway.

“Have you seen this before?” Skye asks when Jemma curls up on the sofa, but she shakes her head.

“No, I just clicked something. I didn’t really want to look much further.”

Skye gets up at the beginning of the opening credits and walks into the kitchen where she takes two beers from the fridge.

“Here.” Skye hands her one of the bottles and sits down again, her shoulder grazing Jemma’s. Much to her surprise then, Jemma scoots over and curls herself into Skye, her body leaning into her entirely, her warmth radiating through Skye’s clothes.

“What happened to no cuddling?” Skye whispers while her arms wrap around the tiny scientist on auto-pilot, but Jemma just puts a finger to her lips to shush her.

“Not after sex.”

“Right.” Skye grins lopsidedly and presses a kiss to Jemma’s temple before repositioning them slightly and putting her feet up on the coffee table.

______

When Skye opens her eyes she is confused for a few seconds, blinking against the dark that is all around her. Something heavy is pressing down on her body and she then realises what happened. They fell asleep. Jemma is still curled into her, her nose resting comfortably in the crook of Skye’s neck and she snores softly.

Skye absentmindedly draws patterns over Jemma’s back while she sleeps and rests her head back against the couch until she can feel Jemma stir gently.

“Skye?” she mumbles, her breath trickling down Skye’s throat.

“Shh, I’m here. We fell asleep. It’s okay.”

“We shouldn’t sleep together. As in sleeping,” Jemma mumbles and presses a soft kiss against her throat. It tickles and Skye chuckles softly.

“Sleeping happens when you get tired, Jem. It’s pretty natural.”

“Yes, but you know what I mean… The rules…” Jemma yawns again and slips her hand under Skye’s shirt, but doesn’t move it once it lands right below the curve of her breast.

“I know, let’s get you into bed. I’ll head home,” Skye whispers and stands up with Jemma in her arms. She never thought Jemma was particularly heavy, but right now with sleep still lingering, her muscles don’t really want to co-operate.

She makes it into the bedroom, though, glad that it’s on the same level and that she didn’t have to carry her up a flight of stairs.

“What are you doing?” Jemma whispers when Skye crouches down beside the bed to unbutton her pants and take off her socks.

“I’m undressing you,” Skye deadpans, “lift your butt for me, please.”

Skye takes off her pants when Jemma does as she asks. She swallows hard when Jemma takes the liberty of removing her shirt herself and her breath gets stuck in her throat for a minute.

“What is it, Skye?” Jemma asks when she can hear Skye holding her breath, still sitting between her knees.

“Nothing, I just…” She swallows hard and shakes her head before standing up and running a hand through her hair. “Nothing.”

Jemma sits up then, grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her so close that if Skye doesn’t want to tumble over and on top of her, she has to sit down in Jemma’s lap, straddling her, which is exactly what happens.

She kisses Jemma then, softly, almost lazily. It’s slow and different from the usually lustful rounds of sex they have had in the past. Maybe it’s because they are tired, Skye thinks when Jemma’s tongue trails down her throat and gently kisses the spot where she put a hickey just this morning. She smiles and lifts her arms when Jemma takes off her shirt to trail kisses down between her breasts and she sighs. It just kept happening, like they were magnets drawn to each other. Jemma kisses her then and flips them over. She kisses Skye until she’s too high to think anymore.

_____

Skye once again awakes before Jemma does, which is quite unusual, and slips out of bed quietly. Her head pounds from lack of sleep and she rubs her eyes before grabbing a change of underwear from the spare stack she left here and quickly putting on her pants.

She realises it’s Saturday, so she doesn’t have to go in for work, but she doesn’t feel like going home either. Jemma is sleeping almost angelically. Her hair splayed out on the pillows, her hands tucked under her head and the covers drawn up under her armpits. Her breathing is soft and regular. Skye smiles, but realises at the same time that after last night something has changed entirely.

Thinking back she knows that having sex with Jemma shouldn’t mean anything, but last night it meant everything. Like they both were trying to prove how much they meant to each other, like it wasn’t about lust and getting off and getting what you need. But about exploring the parts they didn’t know about each other yet.

Skye rubs her eyes again and sighs, her feelings a conflicted mess inside her, because if she’s a hundred percent honest with herself she realises that she has fallen in love with Jemma Simmons a long time ago.

She shakes the thought from her head and takes one of Jemma’s sweaters before heading down to the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee. She might just drink it all by herself. It’s seven o’clock, which is dreadfully early for Skye on a Saturday, but this time she doesn’t mind.

Skye – I’m in trouble, man. I think I have feelings for her.

She doesn’t think he’ll respond to a text this early in the morning, so she’s surprised when he does.

Trip – Why are you up so goddamn early, Skye? And if you do, you should tell her. You’re only going to get hurt, or she is, if you continue like this while you’re not on the same page.

Skye – I’m up because we had love-sex, not lust-sex. At least that’s what it feels like? I feel so stupid. What if I mess everything up, Trip. I can’t lose her.

Trip – Just tell her. We both know Jemma, she won’t be a bitch about it. You won’t lose her.

Skye – I’m sorry for waking you.

Skye just drinks her coffee and reads yesterday’s newspaper, still contemplating whether she should leave or wait for Jemma to wake up. If she wakes up and finds her here, she doesn’t know how to behave, but if she’s left already, Jemma will probably be upset. Maybe she should just take some time to figure things out for herself, especially since she doesn’t know what Jemma wants. Maybe things haven’t changed for her, which would mean that Skye is in trouble at any rate.

She sighs and gathers her stuff anyway, leaving a note on the counter for Jemma before sneaking out of the apartment half an hour later.

______

Skye ignores two of Jemma’s texts and one call before she realises that this will only make things worse, so she goes over to the hospital after lunch, pretty sure that she’ll find Jemma there, even though it’s Saturday.

They don’t even bat an eye anymore at the reception desk. At first they wanted her to wear a visitor’s badge, but after a while they realised that was fruitless since she’d soon become part of the interior.

She strolls over to Jemma’s lab and peers inside through the window next through the door. Jemma is wearing goggles and a lab coat and Skye thinks it’s adorable, really, but then swallows hard and quickly shakes the thought from her head. Jemma looks up then and smiles sadly before moving over to the door and letting her in.

“Hi,” Skye says and fiddles with the strap of her bag, “I’m sorry I didn’t respond to your call… I just needed some time after last night…”

Jemma breathes out in relief. “I thought you were angry with me.”

“No, no. I’m not. I’m sorry if you thought that, I should have just communicated better. I just stuck to the no cuddling and no breakfast rule,” Skye grins and her stomach tightens. She takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“I think we need to talk,” she whispers and Jemma takes off her goggles and peels off her latex gloves.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you did everything perfectly. It’s just… God, I feel so stupid. I don’t know if I can do this anymore, Jem.” Skye’s words almost tumble out over each other and she waves her hand between them.

A flash of hurt crosses Jemma’s face and she sits down on one of the stools. “Why? Do you want to start dating again?”

“Well, not really. The issue is that I want to start dating you and that wasn’t part of our deal. And I’m really sorry I’m the game changer, but I can’t have sex with you because it gives me butterflies and –”

“Skye.”

“What?” She throws up her hands in exasperation and bites her lip.

“Stop talking, and please date the hell out of me.”

“Excuse me?”

“We can change the game, if you want, Skye. I thought you didn’t want to ‘change the game’, but yes sex with you gives me butterflies, too. We can go out on cute dates and hold hands and post smooches on Instagram and make our friends jealous.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really, Skye. Be my girlfriend.”


End file.
